User talk:Chuckmoney
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 05:06, December 20, 2010 Editing other User pages Please note that editing the pages of other users is an extrmemly bannable offense. If you are indeed that IP then log out, edit then log back in. Editing user pages of someone else, in this case you are only allowed to edit Chuckmoney's user page because that is who you are logged in as, is considered vandalism, which is a bannable offense. So again if you are that IP, then log out, edit, then log back in. Lancer1289 04:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well...I'll be at the apartment in town roughly 20 minutes tomorrow, during which time I will be unable to unpack my laptop, and then I'm leaving for a Christmas trip for 5 days. In the mean time, I can either try to SSH to my server there and setup a tunnel to post through, or I can see if my T-Mobile G2 can edit it tomorrow. As I noted when I edited the page, that IP is the static IP address at my apartment in town, and as I probably should've noted then, I'm not there now. Just the same, the page I edited belongs to an IP address (until tomorrow), not a "user." How can someone vandalize an IP address? Just a thought ;) --Chuckmoney 05:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Because that is the page of an unregistered user. IPs most certainly are users, merely unregistered users, and as such they still have the same rights as registered users. SpartHawg948 05:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)No IP user pages are still the property of that IP address, they still are the only ones who can control that space. User spaces are only to be edited by the IP or user who they belong to and they have sole control over what goes on there. Even if it is an IP address and not a user name, no one apart from that IP can edit that user page. Lancer1289 05:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, well...here I am, logged in via an SSH tunnel and PuTTy. Seems a little strange to threaten to ban someone outright for something so trivial, but whatever, hopefully this settles it. I'm going to close putty now and go back to the Charter dynamic IP here at the lake because the upstream on the line at my apartment is 384k and it's already overloaded running SSH twice and a Jabber server, but hopefully this clears this up... --Chuckmoney 05:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, as far as site guidelines and whatnot go, editing the user page of another user, whether that user is registered or unregistered, is not "trivial" at all. It is considered a form of vandalism, which is taken very seriously. I cannot think of any other site rules which are enforced more vigorously or more stringently than the vandalism policy. Hopefully this will explain why the admins are taking this issue so seriously. Intentional or not, editing another users page (including the page of an unregistered user) is vandalism, and vandalism is not tolerated. SpartHawg948 16:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC)